The Escape
Prisonbreakmelvin.jpg|Melvin to the Rescue Remancontrolledescape.jpg|The Escape Gettingtheequipmentescape.jpg|Getting your Equipment Gatelevertheescape.jpg|The Lever and The Gate Rightgatekey.jpg|Right Gate Key Leftgatekeyescape.jpg|Left Gate Key Leftlock.jpg|Opening the Lock with Melvin Melvinatthegate.jpg|Melvin opening the Gate Tojumpornottojump.jpg|To Jump or not to Jump? Escapethebrokendevice.jpg|The Handwheel and the Broken Device Escapethelever.jpg|Pull the lever Escapethewheelbridgeandwayup.jpg|Use the wheel to move the Wooden Bridge Escapeloweredwoodenbridge.jpg|Go there Escapemissinghandwheel.jpg|Take the missing Hand Wheel Mountain Monastery 01.jpg|Mountain Monastery Back to Main Quest Quest Information |} Description You and Melvin are locked up in the Jail of Erothin. Barateon suspects that you might venture a prison break and has laid a special magic field to stop you doing so. Walkthrough Erothin Jail (level 1) Fortunately, Barateon has underestimated Melvin 's power. Melvin is talented enough to break Barateon's spell. Melvin believes that reclaiming your equipment is of utmost priority. Therefore Melvin puts a spell on Reman (a city guard) and inquires about the location of the belongings. As Melvin does not know where the evidence vault is, he orders Reman to lead the way to the vault and you will act as his prisoners. Reman (with a little help from Melvin) deals with the task perfectly. Once in the evidence vault, collect your equipment. According to Reman, you need to take the door on the left to escape (in the north direction), which leads to the Jail of Erothin. Click on Reman to obtain the key to the Jail. Erothin Jail (level 2) Upon approaching the torture cells Melvin instructs you to''' pull the lever and close the gate. Walk down the stairs and find a 'lever '''after passing through the gate. Wait for Melvin to join you and pull the lever. The gate should be shut and no guards should be able get through. When you come across a locked gate with two locks Melvin asks you to search for the keys. They are pretty easy to find: : - '''Left Gate Key ' - in the torture room on the left (on the table) : -''' Right Gate Key '''- in the torture room on the left (on the table) Report to Melvin and put the key in the lock when Melvin tells you so (do so when he says '''three). Proceed through the Jail with Melvin. When Melvin detects a magic lock you need to protect him from the guards while he focuses on breaking the spell. Follow Melvin and do as he says, that is jump into the well. Erothin Sewers Following the main way in the sewers Melvin notices that you had fallen into a trap. Suddenly, the ceiling collapses and Melvin is trapped in its debris. Having realized that he is doomed, he reminds you to find Callisto in the Mountain Monastery as, from this moment, the future of the Order depends on you solely. Exploring the sewers you will come across a''' water gate which blocks your way to freedom. To the right, you should find a '''Broken Device just by the Water Gate. The handwheel to the Broken Device that you you ust use in order to lift the gate is missing. You will need to search the sewers for it. There is another handwheel (1) on the left to the water gate. Use it to lift the nearby gate. There are two important mechanisms to activate: : - Lever- when you enter the biggest circular room in the area with a wooden bridge in the center you can see a small way up. Go there. It's at the top. The lever will lower the structures that block the movement of the Wooden Bridge. : - Wheel(2)- when you first enter this huge circular chamber it on the right (near the aforementioned way up). The wheel will move the bridge so that you can explore the sewers further. (note: it will move the bridge only if you activated the lever) Following the main road you will find the missing Hand Wheel in the final room (with the Goblins). It is placed and adorned as a part of the ritual artwork. Jump off the wall and you will find yourself near the water gate. Click on the Broken Device with the missing Hand Wheel to use the Hand Wheel and lift the gate. (As an alternative, you could immediately jump across the water gate, but this way you will never be able to re-enter the sewers again.) Onto the Monastery Now that you have successfully left the Jail of Erothin you need to follow Merzul and Melvin's instructions. Do not enter Erothin at this stage as guards will detect you and the quest will be failed. Head towards the Northrealm. Check the exact location of the capital city Cahbaet and the Mountain Monastery (the green marker on the map). Choose your way there. It will be a long journey. When you finally approach the Monastery, wait until the drawbridge is lowered and Guard Akarus comes to greet you. Maps Erothin Jail ''' '''Erothin Sewers Tips Erothin Prison *Switch to walking when you follow Reman *Stick close to Reman otherwise other guards will start to suspect something and the quest will be failed Onto the Monastery *If it happens that enemies are too difficult for your level, mount your horse and rush towards the Monastery. Notes *Melvin is essential during this quest, but he cannot keep all the guards busy - you will have to defend yourself. You do not get a bounty for self-defense against guards. *Remember to listen to Melvin and close the gate using the lever. Otherwise, guards may come and Melvin sometimes gets stuck on the stairs (arvisrend): never had this bug reported, and never experienced it myself. When this happens, load a previous save or try to push Melvin upwards. *You can find quite interesting instructions concerning tortures on the tables. *When you visit Erothin again, you can find Melvin and Merzul hanged near the Hangman's Chamber (next to the Storage Chest in Market Plaza). Following quest *In Safe Hands Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Category:Quests